The invention relates to a method in a lamination process for changing the withdrawal of a top layer width from a first moving roller (production roller) to a second roller (supply roller) in the continuous operation when manufacturing a layered material consisting of at least one top layer width and at least one base material width or during the coating of individual carrier plates with one or several top layer widths which are pressed together in heat and under pressure in a belt-type press.
It is an object of the invention to design a method of the above-mentioned type such that, in the continuous operation, a change from a production roller with a moving top layer width to the top layer width of a supply roller can take place fully automatically or semi-automatically, and that, independently of the assignment of the production roller and of the supply roller to the belt-type press, the steering of the forward end of the top layer width of the supply roller to the rearward end of the top layer width of the previous production roller can take place up to an overlapping or to a small separating line.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that the moving top layer width, in coordination with the arrival of the forward end of the top layer width arriving from the second roller (supply roller), is cut off such that the end of the first and the start of the second top layer width are positioned on the base material flush with respect to one another with a small separating line or in an overlapping manner.
As the result of the precise steering of the forward end of the top layer width of the supply roller to the cut-off rearward end of the top layer width of the production roller, which is carried out by means of a computer, no waste will occur in the connection area between the top layer widths when passing through the active zone of the belt-type press, which is preferably constructed as a double-belt-type press, so that the working pressure in the double-belt-type press when passing through the connection area of the top layer widths does not have to be reduced.
According to the invention, the top layer can be tacked to the base layer by any of static friction, electrostatic attaching, adhesion, welding or a glued connection prior to feeding to the belt-type press.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.